1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically taking out contents from a package formed by the contents being contained in a bag-shaped packaging sheet material.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a device for carrying out such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there have been known so-called strip packages (SP) formed by contents (packaged object) being stored therein, for example, using laminate films formed by superposing aluminum foil sheets, thermoplastic high polymer films, or the like, as packaging sheet materials. Packages formed by contents being disposed between two packaging sheet materials and the packaging sheet materials being joined to each other around contents without being limited to the SP have been widely provided for practical use.
In many cases, this type of package is loaded into devices using the contents thereof and is handled for the processing of taking out the contents. As devices that take out contents from such a package, for example, devices described in JP2001-261015A, JP2002-059912A, and JP1998-194251A (JP-H10-194251A) have been known in the related art.
An opening device, which is adapted to draw out contents from an opening spot to the outside of two packaging sheet materials storing the contents using nip rolls after the packaging sheet materials made into a bag shape is cut and opened in one spot, is disclosed in JP2001-261015A.
An opening device, which is adapted to tear off one opened packaging sheet material storing plate-like contents from the contents after the packaging sheet material is cut and opened in three directions, is disclosed in JP2002-059912A.
An opening device, which is adapted to rock a bag-shaped packaging sheet material storing contents on an inclined chute and drop the contents from an opening spot to the outside of the packaging sheet material after the packaging sheet material is cut and opened in one spot, is disclosed in JP1998-194251A (JP-H10-194251A).